I love you, my Kara
by SummerTimeAnubisTime
Summary: KT likes Nina, Nina likes KT, and it's easy, until they have to come out, and not everyone in the house is as open minded as them. GirlxGirl is my warning, don't like it, don't read it.
1. I love you, my Kara

It's late now, almost dinner time in Anubis, the stars are out and KT lays on top of her girlfriend, after a passionate love making session and draws small shy circles on Nina's bare chest with her hair, laying her all of her fits of curls on Nina's body. The Chose one gently rubs her fingers on KT's forehead and cheekbones, lovingly and sweet and can't help thinking, she's perfect.  
"I love you my Kara" Nina murmurs against KT's wild hair, calling her of 'Kara' like only she does, and leaving a timid, small squeeze around her waist, like only she does. And KT grins at that, looks up to meet her girlfriend's amazing greenish eyes, moves her head back to lay on her chest and whispers quietly.  
"I love you too Darling" - 'Darling' what only KT calls her, and the dark haired girl runs her dark fingers on the soft of Nina's slight tanned thights, as the dirty-blonded girl giggles silently embrassing her girl.  
There's a knock on the door and a call for dinner, but it doesn't really matter for them, they could live from only each other's love, or at least their souls could, but their stomachs acknowledge that both of them are in need for food.  
"You're so beautiful" Whispers Nina, now running er left hand on KT's sides, slightly tickling the younger girl, making her to giggle.  
"Not as much as you!" KT looks up to say this and drops a peck at Nina's lips.  
"Your hair smells like sun and the beach and I love how it goes wild when we do the thing." - giggles Nina  
"And yours is just pureness, gentle and flowery smell and soft" - whispers KT back, watching as her girlfriend's cheeks hit up.  
"But you have amazingly big strong eyes"  
"And yours are beautiful greenish and brown and sparkly"  
"But... you're all hot in your soft curves and dark skin and long legs" - Nina adds wrapping her arms tighter around KT's torso.  
"And so are you, all pale and pretty and spread for me" murmurs back the younger girl, against Nina's lips, then she gets up. - "we should eat something Darling, come on."

Fabian smiles at them as the two girls shyly sit down, next to each other but not making eye contact, as if nothing happened in their room just minutes ago. That day was their 1st anniversary, not only a special mark on their relantionship, but also the day Nina and KT had decided to come out in. That day, was it. KT takes Nina's hand behind the table and smiles at her with an "everything's going to be fine" look on her kind, dark eyes. Nina nods, no one seems to notice.  
"Guys?" - Nina began, taking everyone's attention, looking hesitantly at KT for another glare of support, which she obviously gets.  
"Yeah Nins?" - Amber's the first to answer, wearing a worried look, and many follow her.  
"We have something to tell you" KT finishes, glaring sweetly at her girlfriend. The other guys go all 'What is it?' and 'Tell us' and 'Come on!', and KT has to think for a while before answering, because she knows that Nina can't do it.  
"We're together, Nina and I, we've been for an year now" -Fabian grins, throws them an 'I knew it!' and a 'congrats girls', Amber just squeals as usual, claps her hands and yells 'congrats' immediatly followed by Willow. Jerome chuckles, thinks to himself how hot it would be if they made out in front of him and Alfie congratulates them.  
"Gross" Mick throws, gets up from the table followed by Joy, and later on Mara.  
"What was that about?" Amber frowns, crosses her arms.  
"Oh leave them girls" Eddie speaks, seeing the worried look on their faces, because maybe, maybe the world doesn't like them together.  
"Nina" Fabian gets up, rests his arm on her shoulder to provide her some support, that's his best friend for God's sake and he knows that she's never one worse then falling in love, so what's their problem, really? "Mick's an asshole we all know, and Mara is not very open minded"  
"What about Joy?"  
"Baby don't cry!" KT grabs Nina's hand, leds the durt-blonde to her room and hugs her tightly, running a hand on her hair, while the older girl sobs on her shoulder. Minutes pass by until the crying is finally over and they seat on KT's bed.  
"What was that about?" Nina looks down embaressed, but KT places a hand under her chin to make her look up "Love, talk to me"  
"What if, they're right? W-What if w-we're gross? I mean, I don't feel gross around you, I love you Kara, but what if they make fun of us? The other guys, in school?"  
"Nina, honey, you said it yourself, you don't feel gross around me, and I don't feel gross around you, I feel great! So who cares if they're judgy heads? There's always going to be someone throwing hate, doesn't matter who we are, if we're dating, if not... But the thing that we've got our friends to have our backs and we have each other! Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Eddie, those are our real friends, so who cares about the haters? You know what they say, haters 'gonna' hate" Nina nods, cheeks now fully dry. "And for me, it's all worth it to know that even though they'll make fun of me, I still've got you at the end of the day." Nina smiles, moves to KT's lap and kisses her fully on the lips, arms wrapped around the younger girl's neck.  
"I love you so much Kara" She murmurs against KT's lips  
"I love you too honey" Giggles KT.


	2. We're in trouble, my Kara

Request to continue: Love it maybe you should add ore and make it an,M rated and ill definitely  
read it

**so here you go!**

"Hot" Jerome mumbles, watches as the two blushed girls jump away from each other, Nina actually jumping from the machine she was sitting on, between KT's legs. "Snogging in the laundry room were we? Waiting for the bras to dry?"  
"I suppose snogging means make out..." KT chuckles, grabs at Nina's shoulder and pulls her closer "yes, we were, now off you go Jerome, the machines are all full, come back later" Jerome nods, shuts the door and can hear it lock, murmurs "Sweet" and turns his laptop on as soon as he goes into his room.  
The thing is, he never wanted to clean his clothes, only to leave there a camera, hiden in his basket, already on.

And the tape, is being watched.

Nina's shirt is thrown aside, there's no bra. KT's tongue runs all over her girlfriend's chest while the girl sits on the aundry machine, it vibrating under her, as KT's tongue makes its way to her belly button and then to the hem of her jeans. The younger girl looks up, Nina grins, nods and pushes her closer, not caring to be gentle, taking her hands down to KT's butt and pushing it up, squeezing her girlfriend. They giggle and whisper something, something that Jerome doesn't even try to decode because the dark haired girl is un-doing her girlfriend's pants zip, bringing then down to her knees and throwing them to the side. Her panties go along, ending up on the floor as well, laying next to KT's feet, and Jerome can't see no more then KT's curls, head between Nina's legs, whose head is thrown back panting and giggling form time to time, and it's hot. It's even hotter than what he thought it would be, so hot, that it's impossible to hide is big erection under the computer anymore.  
Nina yells something, probably 'Fuck!' Jerome thinks and lays agaisn the wall, lets her girlfriend kiss her and starts undoing KT's shirt, button by button. The older girl starts sucking at KT's neck, bitting with her teeth from time to time, making her girlfriend gasp in pleasure as her shirt is thrown to the pile of clothes on the floor. Nina stands on her feet, pins KT against the wall and pushes the younger girl's skirt down, kicks it to the side and slips her hand inside her underwear, making her gasp and yell and beg for something that must be 'more' or 'faster' but seems like more form the shape her lips do. Nina adds fingers, one and another and it doesn't take long before she's actually fisting her girlfriend who cries out in pleasure and goes weak on the knees, Nina licks her fingers clean and goes on her knees to lick the brunette clean on her thighs and womanhood before going up again and pressing her lips agaisnt KT's, slowly and lovingly, wrapping her arms around her waist, and they hug. 'Hugging?' Jerome wonders, how weird are weman?  
And clothes are put on again, but their underwear is switched, Nina now wearing KT's blue thong and KT wearing Nina's red panties, but keeping their bras on -KT was not wearing any- and Jerome grins, turns off the computer and goes for a bath, he's had enough porn for a day...

"So, did you have fun on the laundry room?" Jerome grins.  
"Shut up" KT answers, gives him the death glare and goes back to help with the cross words.  
"I know you did anyway" Jerome replies "i watched"  
"No you didn't, stop making up stuff Jerome, all we did was wash our clothes." Laughs Nina nervously.  
"Curious, you didn't wash the blue thong KT was wearing and you now are, or the red pan-"  
"Jerome! You were watching!? Throught the key hole or something!?" Nina shouts/asks  
"You're such a creep!" KT also yells  
"Oh no, way better, I left a camera in there, in fact, I'm thinking about keeping it there, Patricia and Eddie use to go there in the same time too"  
"You didn't..." KT prays, looks him in the eye "What do we have to do... for you to delete it, or give it to us?"  
"Oh! I expected you to ask that! Very well, I want 3 things."  
"Spit it out" Nina murmurs, lips in a thin line from how mad she is at him.  
"First, you do my homework, and chores for the rest of the year. Second, you give me 100, each. Third, and this one's important, one of you, will go to the jail with me, pretend she's my girlfriend and meet my dad."  
"Why?"  
"Because I told him I had one, that I got over Mara, so you have to come, to make him believe, and I hope you know how to act, well."  
"Okay..." Nina sighs, grabs her purse and hands Jerome 80 pounds "I have no more..."  
"It's okay Baby" KT hands Jerome 120 pounds  
"I'll pay you back" Nina thanks, giving her a kiss on the cheek  
"No need to, just pay our next date"  
"Okay"  
"Now who goes with me to jail? It's a week from now, be ready, the will be given to you, after it"


End file.
